endless story
by b3by
Summary: cuma memuaskan nafsu ke pairings2 yang gue inginkan. namany juga fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

cuma pengen memuaskan nafsu gw akan pairings2 di naruto. gue pengen aja ngeliat mereka nikah dan punya anak. dan anak mereka punya petualanagnya sendiri. _that's why i called it endless._

* * *

chapter 1. the babies was born

"Shikamaru-nara, kau kami nikahkan dengan kakak kami tercinta, Temari binti xxx(spa sih nama kazekage ke empat?), bersediakah kamu menyayanginya seimur hidup, melewati badai di rumah tangga kalian sampai maut memisahkan?" Tanya Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang keliatan gugup. Mata hijau Gaara terlihat mengerikan dengan jidat yang tertekuk di bawah rambut merahnya yang disisir rapih untuk hari bersejarah ini.

"aku terima nikahnya, temari binti xxx, dengan mas kawin emas 24 karat dan uang tunai sebesar 200.000.000(**AN: **knapa 200 juta? Krna kalo Cuma 2rtus rbu, atau 2 juta nggak pantes buat nikahin sodara kazekage) dibayar tunai".

"sah, semua?" tanya gaara ke saksi yang dibales dgn kata "Sah.." yang saling saut-sautan.

"akhirnya.." gumam Shikamaru waktu ngeliat muka Temari.

"yup, _finally.._" kata Temari sambil tersenyum manis.

Shikamaru mengecup lembut dahi Temari. "aishiteru..".

Shikamaru bahagia banget waktu itu. Dia bahkan nggak terlalu mikirin Gaara yang narik bajunya pake pasir abis acara selese buat bilang, "awas kalo loe sampe bikin kakak gue kecewa!".

Kenanganya di hari itu terus berputar saat tanganya di genggam Gaara, saat dia mencium dahi Temari dan saat malam pertama.. saat dia dan temari(**AN**: whoops.. sensor. Bukan apa-apa, tapi kurang aman kalo dipaparkan disini. Lgyan lebih enak kalo byanging sndiri kan )

* * *

11 bulan berlalu sejak hari paliiing bahagia buat Shikamaru. Hari yang nggak akan bisa dia lupain. Dan memory akan hari itu lagi berputar cepat di kepalanya. Sementara dia—dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas—menunggu di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Temari. Temari keliatan pucat, menatap perutnya yang membesar. 

Tangan Temari tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan Shikamaru erat-erat, "kayaknya sekarang waktunya deh.." kata Temari gugup. "aku.. aku.." Shikamaru bingung, antara manggilin dokter dan tetep di sisi Temari, "panggil dokter.." gumam Temari yang kedengeranya lagi nahan sakit.

"DOKTER! DOKTER! SUSTER! BIDAN! DUKUN BERANAK!" raung Shikamaru yang nggak mau pergi dari sisi Temari.

"dasar bego! Ntar kalo dateng semua gimana?" Temari, yang kalo nggak lagi ksakitan banget waktu itu pasti ketawa, tersenyum ngeliat kebodohan suamimnya.

"_COMING!_" teriak suara Sakura dari luar.

Sakura masuk dengan beberapa perawat dibelakangnya. Shikamaru nggak bergeming, tetep mengenggam tangan Temari.

"_sorry _Shika-kun, tapi lo mesti keluar sekarang," perintah Sakura.

"tapi.. tapi gue mesti ada di sebelahnya!"

"sorry Shika-kun," Sakura menggeleng, terus ngasih tanda ke perawat buat ngebawa Shikamaru keluar. Shikamaru ngelawan sekuat tenaga, 2 perawat tumbang.

"pokoknya gue mesti tetep disini!"

"Shika-kun! Dattebayou!" Sakura melayangkan pukulan mautnya, Shikamaru mental keluar kamar. "tunggu diluar!" sakura ngebanting pintu.

"Shikamaru-kun!" di ujung lorong, keliatan Gaara lagi lari, atau, terbang dengan kecepatan super-pasir. Di belakangnya, Kankuro mengejar.

"udah waktunya?" tanya kankuro bego.

Shikamaru ngangguk.

Gaara dan Shikamaru ribet bolak-balik di depan pintu, sementara Kankuro duduk di kursi sambil goyang-goyangin kakinya, resah.

"AAAAA!" terdengar jeritan Temari dari dalam, Shikamaru buru-buru ngerapetin telinganya ke pintu. Gaara berusaha ngedorong, tapi Shikamaru tak tergoyahkan.

Kankurou menarik Gaara, "ini waktu yang berharga buat seorang ayah. Loe jangan ngerusak!"

"oweeeee!" terdengar tangisan. "bayinya perempuan!" terdengar teriakan Sakura.

"ohhh.. Yes!" teriak Shikamaru keras.

"aku menang taruhan, gaara.." Kankurou tersenyum jail ke Gaara. Gaara cembetut.

"buset! Loe berdua taruhan ke anak gue?!" perasaan Shikamaru bercampur aduk. Bahagia, lega dan kesel sama dua adek iparnya ini. Tapi perasaan yang paling dalem adalah buat nerobos masuk dan ngeggendong anak pertamanya, dia nggak peduli cewek atau cowok. Anak itu saksi hidup dari cintanya dan Temari. Tangisan bayi itu masih terdengar, bikin hasrat mendobrak Shikamaru makin gede.

"kapan sih gue bisa masuk?" jerit Shikamaru.

"oweeee!" tiba-tiba tangisan itu bertambah.

"kembar! Bayi laki-laki!" teriak Sakura buat orang yang lagi diluar.

Shikamaru nggak peduli apa-apa lagi, dia menghadapkan bahunya ke pintu dan mendobrak jatoh pintu itu. Hal terakhir yang dia denger dari luar adalah Gaara yang teriak, "gue nggak jadi kalah taruhan! Bodo amat sama taruhan bego itu. Gue jadi om buat dua ponakan sekaligus! Hore!"

Di dalam, dia ngeliat apa yang orang bilang _heaven in the earth_. Temari menggendong seorang bayi berambut kemerahan, dan sakura yang sejenak keliatan mau marah tapi nggak jadi, nyerahin seorang bayi berambut coklat kekuningan ke tanganya.

Shikamaru menerima bayi itu dengan kikuk dari tangan Sakura, bayi itu menggeliat di pelukanya. "_congrate,_ Shika-kun.." kata sakura dengan kelelahan yang amat sangat sambil menepuk punggung Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekat ke Temari yang menatap dua anak mereka dengan bahagia. Air mata mengalir di pipi-nya yang penuh keringat. "Halo, papa.." sapa Temari sambil terisak tangisnya.

"halo, mama.." dan saat mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, Shikamaru baru sadar kalo dia juga menangis.

"liat, wajanya persis kamu.." kata Shikamaru menunjukan bayi di tanganya, yang laki-laki. "yang itu juga mirip kamu, hey! Kog nggak mirip aku?"

"baguslah, kalo' mirip loe ntar keponakan gue jelek dong!" kata Gaara sambil merangkul Sakura yang bersandar lelah di bahunya.

Shikamaru nggak ngedengerin kata-kata Gaara. "dua sekaligus, wow" kata Shikamaru nggak percaya.

"kita harus mikirin nama buat mereka" kata Temari, "nggak mungkin kita panggil anak-cewek, anak-cowok, kan?"

"loh? Nggak boleh ya? Kalo gitu kan nggak repot?"

"Shikamaru-kun!" teriak semua yang ada di situ, setelah mengatasi sweetdrop tentunya.

"oke-oke.. sorry. Gimana kalo' satu kita kasih nama Teshi?"

"najis! Kayak banci yang dulu suka ada di Tv dong!" protes Kankuro.

"mmm.. kalo' gitu.. Shikari buat yang cewek.."

"_not bad.._" kata Gaara. Semua nengok ke Gaara. Ini sebuah kemajuan besar. Gaara.. yang nggak pernah setuju sama omongan Shikamaru..

"yang cowok?" tanya Sakura.

"mm.. Rishiru. Bagus nggak?" kata Temari.

"jauh lebih bagus dari pada Teshi" kata Kankurou. Semua setuju.

"'met dateng di keluarga, Rishiru, Shikari.." kata Shikamaru sambil mencium lembut Rishiru. Temari juga mencium Shikari.

* * *

5 bulan berikutnya, di Konoha.. 

Gaara nggak pernah keliatan sekacau itu seumur hidupnya. Dia sendiri juga nggak pernah ngerasa setakut ini. Rambut merahnya makin acak-acakan tiap kali dia garuk-garuk kepala buat mengatasi keresahannya.

Tadinya dia pikir nggak bakal semengerikan ini. Dia juga takut waktu Temari ngelahirin Rishiru dan Shikari, dia kira nggak bakal jauh-jauh rasanya sama waktu itu. tapi rasanya bedaa banget kalo yang bakal ngelahirin itu istrinya sendiri.

Gaara masih bolak-balik di depan pintu waktu Shikamaru dan Temari datang bawa Shikari dan Rishiru. Abis itu kankuro nyusul sambil ngebawa satu tas gede yang isinya perangkat-persenjataan-menghadapi-tangisan. Contohnya, susu, popok, dot, dll. Yang jumlahnya dua kali lipat satu bayi (**NA: **secara anaknya kembar gituu..). abis itu muncul kakashi yang masih make maskernya. dan terakhir, Naruto dan Hinata.

Shikamaru tersenyum ngeliat gaara yang resah, dia menepuk punggung Gaara, "takut?".

Gaara mengangguk.

"harus. Loe nggak bakal ngerasain rasa takut kayak ini lagi seumur hidup loe.." kata Shikamaru.

"Gaara, Sakura-chan di caesar?" tanya Naruto, menatap lampu ruang oprasi.

Gaara mengangguk. "soalnya kontraksinya udah mulai. Padahal baru 7 stengah bulan"

"tenang aja. Dia kuat kog. Kuat banget. Pipi gue ini saksinya.." Naruto menghibur Gaara, sambil nginget pukulan-pukulan Sakura di pipinya.

Makin siang, makin banyak yang dateng. Gaara terharu ngeliat betapa orang-orang di Konoha peduli sama Sakura.

Nggak heran, sebenernya. Sakura pernah paling nggak sekali nyelamatin nyawa orang-orang ini. Dan sekarang semua orang pingin ngliat nyawa yang dimunculkan ke dunia oleh sang penyelamat nyawa mereka.

Udah 2 jam Sakura di dalem. Semua orang khawatir dan resah. Kenapa lama banget? Tapi nggak ada satupun yang pergi.

Sampai akhirnya, lampu ruang oprasi itu mati.

_Deg!_ Dada gaara berdetak keras.

Pintu di buka, Tsunade keluar. Nggak ada yang berani nanya..

_Deg! _Dada gaara berdetak keras lagi.

Tsunade berbalik menatap gaara, "selamat anak mu perempuan!"

Gaara nyaris melompat denger ucapan Tsunade. Orang-orang berteriak bahagia, tapi teriakan itu terasa jauh di telinga Gaara. Dia masuk ke ruang oprasi, melewati lorong panjang ke pintu kaca, dan membukanya. Jalanan terbagi dua, dia ke kanan. Entah kenapa, pokoknya dia tahu, ke sana arahnya.

Seorang perawat nyaris melempar anaknya waktu kaget ngeliat Gaara. "aku ayahnya," kata gaara buru-buru. Perawat tadi menyerahkan anaknya yang lagi nagis kenceng-kenceng. Sedikit lebih kecil dari Shikari dan Rishiru waktu baru lahir. Tapi bodo amat! Ini anak gue! Pikir Gaara.

Sakura masih tertidur dibawah pengaruh obat. Gaara menggendong anaknya ke dekat ibunya, lalu memperhatikan wajah anaknya. Rambutnya berwarna merah, sama kayak dia. Sementara bentuk mukanya kayak Sakura. Bayi itu masih menangis, tapi waktu di dekat ibunya, tangisan itu terhenti. Tergantikan tawa kecil yang manis. _Persis ibunya_, pikir Gaara sambil tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Mata Sakura perlahan membuka, "gaara-kun? Itu.."

"ya.. anak kita.." Gaara memnyerahkan anaknya ke Sakura. Dia memberikan ciuman ringan di bibir sakura. Dan mencium lembut dahi putrinya.

"hey, dia nggak jenong!" kata Sakura senang. Membuat gaara ketawa.

"jadi? Siapa namanya?" tanya Gaara ke Sakura.

"mm.. kamu aja yang nentuin."

"kalo' gitu, namanya Gakura.."

"kayaknya mirip nama cowok deh.."

"apa dong, kalo gitu?"

"kalo Saagara?"

"lebih kayak cowok lagi.."

"Sagura!" kata gaara.

"_nice name.._"

* * *

hoaah.. selese juga.. jam 2:38. terpaksa berenti dengerin musik, takut di suruh tidur.. besok sekolah! Gue bisa gila nih!! Tapi gue udah biasa gila kog. Jadi nggak masalah. Kita Q&A duluuu yuuuk!!! 

Naruto: yup! Ini dia! Q&A pertama dari author sinting ini! Host-nya gue, Naruto. Kenapa gue ya?

Bby: soalnya judul-nya elo sih! Lgian kalo gue suruh Shino jadi host, bisa-bisa nggak ngomong apa-apa..

Naruto: oke, dan kayak bnyak Q&A indonesia, gue mengeluarkan kalinta maut, kembali ke laptop, kenapa banyak banget bayinya?

Bby: soalny kemaren tante gue yang ngelahirin udah 3 orang. Jadi rada inspired gtu.. gue pengen nyoba bikin o.c, critanya gue anaknya tema-shika. Dan temen gue anaknya sasu-gaa.

Naruto: kog anaknya shika-tema kembar? Loe kan nggak kembar?

Bby: _well_, gue bingung aja. Kalo' gue jadi cewek kurang mantep. Tapi kalo' jadi cowok aneh. (naruto/swt) jadi pilih jalan tengah aja.. bikin kembar.

Naruto: pinter.. pinter.. next chapter tentang apa?

Bby: no spoiler! (boong. Belom kpikiran sama sekali)

Naruto: tadi bolos sekolah ya?

Bby: sial! Kog loe tau?!

Q&A di stop secara paksa. Author harus menemukan cara buat nyuap naruto selain dengan nraktir ramen setaun. Soalnya _bill-_nya author sendiri di Ichiraku ramen udah banyak banget.

Reviews plisss


	2. Chapter 2

OC everywhere..

Crita sebelomnya: Shikamaru dan Temari udah nikah dan punya anak kembar. Gaara dan Sakura juga sama, tapi anaknya nggak kembar. Shikamaru dan temari sekarang hidup di Suna. Gaara dan Sakura? Disini juga lah! Masa Kazekage tinggal di Konoha?!

* * *

"skak!"

"aah! Ayah kalah!" Shikamaru menepuk dahinya.

"kalah atau ngalah? Serius dong, otou-san! Aku bosen nih!" bocah cewek di depanya menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek.

"haha.. Shikari-chan udah jago. Ok! _Next time_, ayah serius deh!"

"janji loh, Yah!"

"SHIKARI-CHAN! SHIKAMARU! Kalo' udah, beresin papan Shoginya!" teriak Temari dari dalam rumah.

Shikari tersenyum penuh kemenangan..

"kan tou-san yang kalah, jadi tou-san yang beresin!"

tapi sbelum Shikari selesai ngomong, ayahnya udah pergi.

"tou-san!!" jeritnya kesal.

* * *

6 bulan belakangan ini, dia mendapat missi yang mengharuskanya berada di Konoha. Kembali berada di Suna yang panas setelah segala udara nyaman di konoha.. tubuhnya belum bisa menerima perubahan iklim ini.

Shikamaru menatap langit Suna lewat jendela. tidak seperti langit konoha yang penuh awan-awan menarik, disini langit terlihat kosong. Hanya matahari yang menyorot dengan panas luar biasa yang balas menatap padanya

Dia menuju kamar anaknya di lantai atas.

Kamar anaknya cukup luas. Ada dua tempat tidur bersebelahan. Beberapa mainan tergeletak. Sinar matahari menembus masuk dari atas. Ada jendela kecil yang berada di atas kamar.

"Rishiru-kun, kamu di sini,"

seorang anak laki-laki seumuran Shikari, terlentang di atas karpet kamarnya, menatap jendela diatasnya.

Shikamaru duduk di samping anak laki-lakinya.

"tou-san.." sapa Rishiru. Anak itu duduk, menatap ayahnya.

"kamu nggak main di luar??"

"nggak ah.. di luar panas, enakan di sini, adem.. aku nggak suka matahari.."

"kamu bakal suka di konoha," Shikamaru tersenyum sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Rishiru.

"disana enak?" Rishiru menatap ayahnya. Balas memeluk. Cowok diumurnya emang masih suka manja-manjaan.

"enak banget, Nggak ada padang pasir yang panas, yang ada hutan hijau mengelilingi desa. Ada gunung dengan pahatan wajah hokage dan banyak awan"

"disini juga ada awan," Rishiru menunjuk gumpalan putih tipis di langit.

"itu sih bukan awan! Awan yang ayah maksud, gede dan tebel. Menghalangi matahari, jadi nggak terlalu panas, awan-awan itu menarik buat diliat."

"aku.. jadi pengen ke Konoha.."

Shikamaru menggendong Rishiru di bahunya, membuat pipi anaknya tertusuk-tusuk kuncirnya. mereka menuruni tangga. Ayahnya menceritakan tentang Konoha, sementara Rishiru mendengrkan dengan kagum.

Shikaru belari kearah mereka, "Rishiru-kun! Kamu kemana? Kan kita mau latihan!"

"repot ah, nee-chan!" kata Rishiru sambil melompat turun dari bahu ayahnya.

Shikari membentuk beberapa segel dengan tanganya, bayangan Shikari memanjang, mencapai kaki Rishiru dan menariknya.

Shikamaru terperanjat menatap anak perempuanya, "Shikari! Dari mana kamu belajar itu? Segel-segel tadi..".

"eh? Kenapa emangnya? Aku Cuma ngeliat tou-san latian waktu itu dan nyoba-nyoba kok..

"iya, nee-chan! Aku latian.. tapi jangan tarik aku kayak gini!" protes Rishiru.

Dua anaknya keluar, ke arah dojo rumah mereka. Meninggalkan Shikamaru yang bengong, dikejutkan kemampuan anak ceweknya itu.

"hei, Temari.." sapa Shikamaru sambil masuk ke dapur.

"hemm?" Temari memunggungi suaminya, sibuk dengan kegiatan menyiapkan makan malam.

Shikamaru duduk di kursi, sikunya di meja, menopang wajahnya. "kamu tau? Shikari baru aja memakai Kagemane no Jutsu.."

"oh, ya? _Well, _kamu harus mulai ngelatih dia supaya jurus itu bisa dia pake dengan benar". Temari masih sibuk dengan makan malanya. "dia emang sering di dojo akhir-akhir ini".

"gimana dengan Rishiru? Apa dia juga bisa kagemane?"

"yah.. Rishiru lebih sering tidur-tiduran di kamar.", Temari mengambil kipas kecil di dekatnya, meniupkan sedikit angin ke ikan bakarnya,"tapi dia juga sering masuk ke dojo bareng Shikari."

"masa tidur-tiduran di kamar terus? males banget anak itu.." Shikmaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"wah.. kayak siapa, ya?"

Temari akhirnya selesai. Dia meletakkan lauk pauk-nya ke meja makan. "bisa bantu menata piringnya?"

"_how troublesome.._" Shikamaru buru-buru menambahkan waktu ngeliat Temari cemberut, "apa sih yang nggak buat kamu?"

"kalo' gitu sekalian panggil anak-anak di dojo, ya?" Temari tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu bikin Shikamaru bertekuk lutut di depannya.

"_as you wish, my lady_" balas Shikamaru sambil menata piring-pirig itu dan keluar dari dapur, menuju dojo, begitu selesai.

* * *

"HIAAAT!"

"HAAAAT!"

'bruhg!

'DUG!'

Shikamaru mengintip ke dalam dojo. Kedua anaknya berlatih taijutsu. Rishiruu terlihat memimpin dari pada saudara perempuanya. Dia cepat, tangkas, dan sigap. Shikari nggak sanggup menyamai kecepatan Rishiru.

Shikari membentuk segel dengan tanganya, bayangannya menangkap kaki Rishiru yang akan meluncurkan tendangan, membuat adiknya jatuh berdebam ke lantai kayu dojo.

"serang dia sebelum segelnya selesai!" teriak Shikamaru dari pinggir.

Rishiru mengangguk, kembali menyerang Shikari dengan gencar. Shikari melompat mundur, kembali membentuk segel, tapi Rishiru berlari ke arahnya, meluncurkan tendangan ke arah tanganya.

"aaah.." Shikari berdecak kesal dan berusaha menyerang balik. Tapi Rishiru terlalu cepat.

Shikari kembali melompat ke belakang, dan membentuk segel lagi. Tapi kembali hancur karena pukulan Rishiru.

"buat segel lebih cepat!" Shikamaru memberi bantuan dari pinggir.

"SHIKAMARU! Kamu kan kusuruh manggil mereka buat makan malam! Bukan malah ngelanjutin latihan! Gimana sih!" Temari menarik telinga Shikamaru.

"aduuh.. iya, Sorry..Bubar!"

kedua anaknya berhenti. Menatap ayah mereka yang sekarang kena jeweran dari ibu mereka. Keduanya tertawa.

* * *

"kalian hebat! Aku nggak percaya! kalian bahkan belum masuk ninja _Academy!_" kata Shikamaru semangat waktu makan malam.

Kedua anaknya saling tatap. Tersenyum ke yang lain.

"ayah nggak tau perkembangan apa yang ayah lewatkan selama 6 bulan ini.. besok ayah akan ngelatih kalian!"

"yes!" jerit kedua anaknya senang.

"kenapa besok? Kita belom capek kok! Kita latihan sekarang aja!" Shikari terlihat bersemangat.

Rishiru mengangguk, ikut meyakinkan Shikamaru.

"hehe.. malem ini nggak bisa.." kata Shikamaru, melemparkan pandangan ke Temar,i yang sekarang, wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"malem ini, tou-san udah jadi hak milik kaa-san.." Shikamaru tersenyum nakal sambil mengecup pipi Temari lembut.

**Di kamar anak..**

"nee-chan.. tou-san ngapain sih sama kaa-san?" tanya Rishiru, rada kesel karena nggak jadi langsung latihan.

"nee-chan nggak tau.. mungkin mereka latihan?"

"tapi mereka nggak di dojo, kok! Mereka langsung masuk ke kamar abis makan malam.."

"hemmmm.."

dua bocah umur 5 taun ini berpikir keras, tapi nggak juga tau jawabanya. Memang, dalam hal ini, lebih baik tau terlambat dari pada tau kecepetan, kan?

"mungkin latihan yang harus di kamar kali?" kata Rishiru.

" Aah... tidur yuk! Besok kita latihan sama ayah, kan? Rishiru, matiin lilinya dong?!"

Rishiru menggapai kipas kecil yang dia buat sendiri dan mengayunkan kipas itu asal-asalan. Dan angin kecil berputar ke arah lilin yang menjadi penerang satu-satunya di kamar mereka. Mematikannya.

" 'met bobo, Rishiru-kun"

" 'met bobo, nee-chan"

* * *

Ayah merenggangkan tubuhnya di luar. Shikaru dan Rishiru buru-buru menghampirinya.

"ayo latihan, otou-san!" bujuk mereka.

"woy.. woy.. kalian terlalu _excited _deh, kita sarapan dulu, oke?"

"aah.. tapi sarapanya belom siap!" keluh Shikaru.

"gimana caranya biar cepet?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bantuin kaa-san!" Shikari berlari ke dapur.

"kamu nggak bantu kaa-san?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap anak laki-lakinya yang berdiri diam.

"ayah.. mau ngajarin Kagemane?" tanyanya.

"yup"

"aku.. nggak bisa.." gumam Rishiru sambil membuang wajahnya.

"sarapan!"

"apa tadi?"

"ayo makan, tou-san! Aku lapar!" Rishiru menarik tangan Shikamaru menuju dapur.

* * *

Ketiga ayah-anak itu berdiri di atas lantai kayu dojo. Kedua anaknya terlihat tak sabar, Shikamaru menatap mereka sambil tersenyum bangga.

"tou-san liat, Shikari-chan udah paham dasar penggunaan Kagemane. Sekarang, tou-san kasih beberapa segel yang harus kamu hafalin!"

Shikamaru menunjukkan beberapa segel dengan tanganya, Shikari mengikuti, tapi gagal. Shikamaru mengulangi dengan sabar sambil sesekali membetulkan jari-jari Shikari. Setelah kayaknya Shikari udah bisa ditinggal, dia beralih ke anak laki-lakinya.

"kamu bisa pake Kagemane?" tanya Shikamaru.

Rishiru menggeleng.

"oke.. kita coba segel-segel dasarnya.."

shikamaru mulai dari dasar mengajarkan Rishiru. Rishiru berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi nggak ada yang terjadi sama bayanganya.

"kamu udah mengkonsentrasikan chakramu ke bayangan?"

Rishiru mencoba, tapi nggak bisa. Dia menggeleng.

"kaa-san!" jerit Shikari senang waktu ibunya muncul di pintu, membawa teh dan beberapa kue.

"ayo, istirahat dulu!"

"kamu mau latihan juga?" tanya Shikamaru menatap kipas di punggung istrinya. Udah 6 tahun mereka menikah, tetep aja Shikamaru merinding setiap menatap kipas itu.

Temari mengangguk sambil membagikan teh ke anak-anaknya. Keduanya pergi ke sudut dojo dan makan kue-kue itu berdua.

"_so? _gimana mereka?" tanya Temari sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Shikari sih bagus. Dia bener-bener bisa memakai kagemane. Masalahnya Rishiru.."

"kenapa?"

"aku nggak tau apa yang salah. Dia udah kukasih segel yang bener, aku juga merasakan dia berusaha mengkonsentrasikan chakranya ke bayangan, tapi nggak ada yang terjadi.." Shikamaru menggigit kuenya, "ini enak.." komentarnya.

"oh, ya? Itu resep dari Sakura. Terus Rishiru gimana?"

"nggak tau deh.."

Temari berdiri, menarik tangan Shikamaru. "mau ngapain?" tanya suaminya.

"ayo kita _sparing_! Aku udah lama nggak berantem nih!"

"haaah... _how troublesome.._"

Shikamaru memangjangkan bayanganya, tapi Temari dengan cepat menghindari itu semua. Dia mengayunkan kipasnya, sebuah tiupan angin menghantam tubuh Shikamaru, melemparnya ke tembok dojo di belakangnya.

'bush!' menghilang. Kagebushin.

"_gotcha_!" Shikamaru tersenyum dari belakang Temari. Temari nggak bisa bergerak. Dia terperangkap dalam serangan Shikamaru.

"tou-san jago!" teriak Shikari dari pinggir.

"ayo! kaa-san!" Rishiru menyemangati ibunya.

"hehe.. emangnya yang bisa pake bushin kamu doang?"

Shikamaru menengok ke atas, begitu juga dengan 'another Temari' yang kena kagemane.

"Sial!"

Temari 'asli' mengayunkan kipasnya ke Shikamaru yang tepat di bawahnya, membuat Shikamaru tertekan dengan tekanan angin dari atas.

"keren!" Rishiru menatap ibunya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"haaah.. haaah.." Shikamaru akhirnya mendapatkan kembali napasnya.

"kok kamu tadi nggak lari?" tanya Temari.

"soalnya repot, kalo' aku tadi lari, pasti jadi lama.." dia berdiri, kemudian mencium pipi Temari. "hari ini aku kan mau ngelatih mereka.."

"konyol.." kata Temari sambil berkecak pinggang.

* * *

"kamu udah hafal segel-segel tadi?" tanya Shikamaru ke Shikari. Shikari mengangguk.

"Rishiru. Kamu latihan mengkonsentrasikan chakra dulu, ya?"

Shikari mencoba segel-segel itu beberapa kali, kemudian berhasil waktu percobaan ke sekian kalinya.

"haha! Kamu bisa!" kata Shikamaru, bangga.

"iya dong! Tapi tadi tou-san kalah! Payah!"

"hehe.."

"aku baru sekali ngeliat kaa-san berantem. kaa-san hebat!"

"yup, kaa-san emang jagoan. Dia dulu salah satu jonin Suna yang terkenal sampe ke Konoha.." Shikamaru mengenang masa lalu mereka..

"oo.." Shikari mengangguk-angguk. " angin itu keren! Sekarang aku tau kenapa Rishiru bisa make' angin!"

"eh? Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"angin itu keren.. tapi bayangan juga kok!" Shikari buru-buru menambahkan, takut ayahnya tersinggung.

"bukan! Tentang Rishiru!"

"eeh? Aku bilang Rishiru bisa make' angin.."

"ITU DIA!"

* * *

Rishiru geleng-geleng di sudut lain dojo. Sejeras apapun dia nyoba, bayangannya nggak bisa gerak.

"Rishiru-kun!" panggil ayahnya.

"aku belom bisa, tou-san.."

"kenapa kamu nggak bilang?"

"bilang apa?"

"kamu bisa ngendaliin angin!"

"kan tou-san nggak pernah nanya.."

Shikamaru terdiam. Selama ini dia selalu mikir kalo' dua anaknya itu sama. Kalo' Shikari bisa, Rishiru juga bisa. Tapi sekarang dia sadar kalo' dia salah. Mereka beda. Dan perbedaan itu harus bisa dia terima.

"iya, tapi kalo' gini kan jadi jelas.. kamu emang nggak bisa kagemane, tapi kamu bisa pake angin kayak okaa-san. Jadi mulai sekarang, kamu latihan sama okaa-san, ya?"

"tou-san.. kecewa sama aku?" tanya Rishiru. Matanya nyaris berair.

"nggak dong. Kamu mungkin nggak bisa kagemane. Tapi kamu kan tetep anak laki-aki kesayangan tou-san.." Shikamaru tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut coklat anaknya yang dikuncir sama kayak rambutnya sendiri.

"anak laki-laki tou-san kan Cuma aku.."

"pokoknya kamu lebih mirip sama tou-san. Kamu inget itu aja. Hal lainya itu.."

"_troublesome?_" Rishiru menebak sambil tersenyum

"yup. _Troublesome!_"

* * *

"gimana latihanya?" tanya Shikamaru waktu makan malam.

"hehe.." Rishiru mengacungkan jempolnya.

Temari mengedipkan sebelah mata ke anak laki-lakinya. "dia udah bisa kamaitachi sekarang!"

"latihan kalian gimana?" tanya Temari sambil mengulurkan semangkuk nasi ke depan suaminya.

"yaah.. shikari kan pinter kayak otou-san'nya. Jadi gampang tuh.." Shikamaru tersenyum lebar ke Shikari yang menggangguk bersemangat.

* * *

**malamnya, ****di kamar..**

"temari.." panggil Shikamaru.

"kenapa?"

"tahun ini mereka masuk akademi kan?"

Temari menggangguk. "bulan juli. Ini bulan april, berarti tiga bulan lagi"

Temari duduk di pinggil tempat tidur, menyisir rambut pirangnya. Shikamaru memeluknya dari belakang, dai meletakkan dagunya di bahu Temari.

Temari meletakkan sisirnya. Tanganya menggenggam lengan Shikamaru yang mengelilingi bahunya.

"waktu aku ke Konoha, Rokudaime tanya.."

"Naruto? Nanya apa?"

"kamu tau kan? Dia sama Hinata anaknya seumuran Shikaru dan Rishiru. Begitu juga anaknya Chouji. Anaknya Ino juga.."

"terus?"

"nah.. Naruto nanya, apa trio ino-shika-chou, bakal kadi quartet ino-shika-chou? Mmm.. maksudnya, apa nanti mereka berdua sekolah di Konoha".

Temari melepas pelukan Shikamaru, "makudmu.. kita pindah ke Konoha?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "pikir dulu, deh.. sistem pendidikan Konoha lebih bagus buat anak-anak kita.. dan disini anak seumur mereka sedikit sejak perang waktu itu. Suna _academy _belum tentu buka tahun ini. "

Temari berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela. Melemparkan pandanganya keluar.

"aku nggak tau.. aku tinggal disini seumur hidup.." bisiknya.

Shikamaru meletakkan tanganya di bahu Temari. "aku ngerti. Tapi ini bukan demi kita. Ini buat mereka.."

Temari memeluk Shikamaru. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shikamaru yang hangat. Udah lama dia nggak begini. 6 bulan. Dia merindukan suaminya.

"yaudah.. pokoknya, lakuin aja apa yang baik menurut kamu.." Temari memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir Shikamaru.

"thank's, Temari.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Konoha's life**

**Disc: Konoha, Suna, dan segala mahluk yg terkandung di dalamnya adalah kepemilikan Masashi Kishimoto. Yang gue punya Cuma anak-anaknya doang. Itu juga ada yang minjem dari Aufa.(udah blang kog ke dia!)**

* * *

Shikari mengerjapkan matanya. Nggak seperti pagi hari yang biasa, matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya lebih lembut. Angin pagi yang segar berhembus dari luar. "oh iya.. ini hari pertamaku di Konoha!".

Dia melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian menatap adiknya yang masih terlelap. Shikari bergerak perlahan menuju pintu, nggak ingin membangunkan adiknya.

Itu mungkin baru sekitar jam setengah enam pagi. Matahari baru berupa semburat oranye di ufuk timur. Shikari berjalan di teras rumahnya, menatap pepohonan hijau yang tumbuh di halaman.

"Shikari-chan udah bangun?" ibunya melongok dari kamarnya.

Shikari mengangguk. "aku nggak sabar pengen kenalan sama anak-anak lain! Tou-san belom bangun?"

Temari menggeleng. "tou-san baru bangun nanti, kalo' matahari udah tinggi. Tou-san mu kan shinobi paling males dari Konoha sampe Suna!"

Shikari tertawa. Ibunya emang sering banget ngata-ngatain ayahnya. Tapi mereka berdua saling sayang kok. Soalnya, kata Om Kankurou, kalo mereka nggak saling sayang, Shikari dan Rishiru nggak mungkin lahir. Shikari nggak begitu ngerti sih maksudnya. Gimana caranya rasa sayang berubah jadi dia dan Rishiru?

"hei! Aku denger itu!" kata Shikamaru dari dalam kamar. Tapi disusul dengkuran yang menandakan kembalinya Shikamaru ke alam mimpinya.

"tuh kan?" ibunya tersenyum. "karna Shikari udah bangun, gimana kalo' temenin kaa-san belanja ke pasar? Kemaren kita Cuma makan ramen instant gara-gara belom sempet belanja!"

"horeee! Ayo, Kaa-san!"

* * *

pasar pagi Konoha penuh ibu-ibu yang belanja.(iyalah belanja! Kalo maling, ntar dikejar-kejar orang!). Shikari menggenggam tangan ibunya, sementara ibunya menatap daging-daging jualan dengan seksama.

"Temari!" panggil seorang ibu lain yang menggandeng anak laki-laki.

Shikari menatap anak itu. Rambutnya pendek lurus berwarna kuning gading, mirip dengan warna rambut ibunya. Anak itu memakai baju yang menutup sampai mulutnya dan juga sebuah kacamata hitam kecil bertengger di hidungnya.

"ah! Ino, apa kabar?" ibunya menyapa balik. Terus mereka cipika-cipiki sambil ngobrol-ngobrol.

"Hai, aku Shikari Nara. Namamu siapa?" sapa Shikari ke anak itu.

"Hai juga!" anak itu membalas dengan ceria. "aku Oshi Aburame, kamu bukan orang konoha, ya?" tanya anak itu yang ternyata namanya Oshi.

Shikari mengangguk. "aku dari Suna. Baru pindah kemarin. Kok tau sih?"

"aku nggak pernah ngeliat kamu atau ibumu."

Oshi terliha berpikir sebentar. "hei! Shikari-chan! Kamu tau nggak? Disini kita punya perkumpulan kecil. Namanya Konoha's _shinobi junior_. Kita kumpul di taman sana itu.." Oshi menunjuk sebuah taman di ujung jalan. "kamu mau dateng? Banyak anak lain juga!"

Shikari mengangguk bersemangat, "mau! Adik kembarku boleh dateng juga, kan?"

Oshi mengangguk, "boleh dong! Semua anak konoha boleh gabung sama kita!"

Temari dan Ino ngobrol sebentar. _Well.._ yang harus di _underline,_ sebentar di sini adalah sebentar dalam standard ibu-ibu. Yang kalo' standard anak kecil seumur dua bocah ini, udah bikin mereka bosen setengah mati.

"kaa-san! Ayo! Pulang dong.." Oshi menarik baju ibunya, nggak sabaran.

"iya, iya. Oshi-kun. Maaf, Kaa-san udah lama nggak ketemu tante Temari!" Ino mengusap-usap lembut rambut anaknya. "Temari, aku pulang dulu ya!"

"jaa-nee, Shikari-chan! Nanti kita kumpul jam sepuluh ya!"

"Ok, Oshi-kun!"

mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Temari menatap Shikari sambil tersenyum. "kayaknya Shikari-chan udah dapet temen, ya?"

Shikari menggangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "kaa-san! Aku dan Rishiru diundang masuk ke Konoha's _shinobi junior_ atau semacam itulah sama Oshi-kun, nanti kita mau kumpul jam sepuluh. Kita boleh pergi, kan?"

Temari balas tersenyum ke anaknya. Ternyata Shikamaru benar. Di Suna, anak semuran Shikari dan Rishiru cenderung sedikit. Bisa dibilang mereka nggak punya teman lain selain Sagura (baca chapter 1, ini anaknya Sakura Gaara) yang sering main ke rumah. Disini, anak-anaknya bisa belajar bersosialisasi dengan baik sama anak-anak seumuran mereka. Dan lagi, keadaan di Konoha lebih aman.

"boleh dong! Kalo' gitu, ayo kita pulang dan bikin sarapan. Kaa-san berani taruhan, tou-san sama Rishiru-kun udah kelaperan nungguin kita!"

* * *

"Rishiru-kun!!" Shikari berlari dari ujung lorong rumahnya, langsung memeluk adik laki-lakinya itu.

"aduuuh.. nee-chan kenapa sih?! Bikin kaget aja!"

"aku tadi ke pasar sama kaa-san. Terus aku kenalan sama anak yang namanya Oshi-kun. Dia ngundang kita kumpul-kumpul sama anak lain di taman jam sepuluh!"

"aah.. ngerepotin aja sih, nee-chan! Aku mau tidur-tiduran hari ini.. capeek. Kemaren kan kita jalan seharian.." keluh Rishiru.

Shikari menggelengkan kepalanya. "nggak bisa! Kamu HARUS ikut. Kalo' nggak, ntar kamu nggak dapet temen loh!"

"Haah.. Iyaa deh! Aku ikut!"

"ANAK-ANAK! SARAPAN!" panggil ibu mereka.

"_Wait a sec._ Kaa-san!" jawab Rishiru.

"_on the way!_" sahut Shikari.

* * *

**Jam 10 pagi, konoha's park..**

"woy! Shikari! Disini!" panggil Oshi, sambil melambaikan tanganyake Shikari yang menggandeng Rishiru.

Shikari melambai ke arahnya, lalu, menarik Rishiru ke sana.

"semua! Ini Shikari-chan dan..." Oshi menatap Rishiru yang berekspresi malas.

"Rishiru.." jawab Rishiru.

"oke, semua! Ini Shikari-chan dan adik kembarnya, Rishiru-kun Nara, mereka anggota baru kelompok kita!"

Rishiru dan Shikari melambaikan tangan ke anak-anak disana.

"nah, kita perkenalan sekarang. Aku, Shikari-chan udah tau.. Oshi Aburame."

"aku! Aku!" seorang anak cowok berambut pirang melambaikan tanganya, " aku Nashi Uzumaki! Dan aku calon Hokage!"

"yeah, right! Dan aku bakal masukin tanganku ke mulut Akamaru!" kata seorang anak cowok yang pipinya bertato taring warna merah, "Aku Inuzuka Hige!"

"dan mahluk hijau indah dari Konoha, Ryou Lee!" seorang anak beralis tebal mengacungkan jempolnya, sambil tersenyum dengan kilauan gigi yang menyilaukan mata.

"aku.. nyam.. nyamm.. Akamichi Chourin." Anak perempuan berpipi chubi yang membawa sekantong besar potato chip, mengulurkan kantong itu ke Shikari dan Rishiru, "aku bagian konsumsi disini. Jadi kalian boleh minta makanan punyaku. Tapi jangan banyak-banyak, ya?"

Shikari menggeleng, tapi Rishiru mengambil sedikit. "thank's, kamu baik deh, Chourin-chan.."

"Semua! Maaf, aku telat!"

seorang anak cewek berambut panjang, hitam terurai, menghampiri mereka. "woah! Kita dapet anggota baru, ya?" tanyanya sambil menatap Shikari dan Rishiru.

"iya, Naiten-chan! Mereka baru pindah ke Konoha kemaren," Oshi menjelaskan.

"oh.. aku denger dikit, sih dari kaa-san. Katanya, ada sepasang anak kembar dari klan Nara yang pindah ke Konoha. Tapi aku nggak tau kita seumuran. Aku Naiten Hyuuga. Salam kenal!"

_okee.. jadi si pirang bertampang (sedikit) idiot, cowok berpipi merah, anak aneh beralis tebal, cewek chuby yang suka bagi-bagi makanan, dan cewek dengan bola mata putih.._ pikir Shikari._ Hey! Not bad, juga!_

_Cowok ngerepotin berambut pirang, cowok tukang ledek yang mukanya di tato, cowok berambut konyol yang aneh, cewek baik yang suka ngasih makanan, dan cewek berambut hitam.._ pikir Rishiru. Dia menghela nafas panjang_, ini bakal jadi hari yang merepotkan!_

"jadi? Hari ini kita ngapain?" tanya Hige.

"aku! Aku punya ide!" Nashi meninjukan tanganya ke udara. "Gimana kalo' kita umpanin Hige-chan ke anjing gila di pinggir desa?"

"maumu apa sih!" Hige melotot ke arah Nashi. (**AN:** Hige takut anjing. Kenapa bisa? _Well.. _tanyalah sama original authornya..)

"aku kesel tau! Ngapain Hige-chan menghina mimpiku jadi Hokage?!"

"kalo' tou-san'mu Hokage, bukan berarti kamu juga bakal jadi Hokage!!"

"siapa bilang aku bakal jadi Hokage karna Tou-san?! Aku bakal jadi Hokage dan bikin semua desa sadar sama keberadaanku! Aku, sebagai Nashi Uzumaki! Bukan Nashi anaknya Naruto Uzumaki!"

"yeah.. yeah.. apa katamu lah!" jawab Hige sambil angkat bahu.

"sialan!!" Nashi melompat, tapi ditahan sama Naiten.

"emangnya kamu nggak suka jadi anak tou-san'mu?" tanya Shikari.

"eh.. bukan gitu sih..." Nashi memandang Shikari. "Cuma, orang-orang nggak pernah ngeliat aku sebagai 'Nashi..' mereka ngeliat aku sebagai anaknya 'rokudaime'.."

"trus kenapa? Emangnya Nashi-kun nggak bangga ayahnya jadi Hokage?" Rishiru gantian nanya.

"bangga dong!" protes Nashi.

"kalo' gitu, Nashi-kun harusnya bangga jadi anaknya rokudaime. Biarin aja orang-orang lain. Kata ayahku, mikirin kata orang lain itu merepotkan!" jawab Rishiru.

"okee.. kayaknya, Rishiru-kun bener.."

Nashi terlihat berpikir sebentar. Semua memandang kagum shikari dan Rishiru.

"wow! Aku suka cara ngomong kalian!" Oshi merangkul Rishiru dan Shikari. "tapi lain kali biarin aja. Seru loh ngeliat Nashi-kun sama Hige-kun berantem.." bisik Oshi pelan di telinga mereka.

"ah! Udah hampir jam makan siang!" kata siapa lagi kalau bukan Chourin.

"oh iya, udah hampir makan siang. Jadi? Nanti kita kumpul disini lagi?" tanya Hige.

"iya deh. Jam 3 aja, ya?" kata Naiten.

"Shikari! Rishiru!"

semua menengok, terlihat Shikamaru berlari ke arah mereka.

"Tou-san!"

"aahh.. kalian lagi ngumpul rupanya.." Shikamaru menatap anak-anak di depanya.

"iya, om Nara. Aku..." belum sempat Oshi menyebut namanya, Shikamaru menebak. "kamu.. anaknya Aburame Shino dan Ino, kan?"

Oshi mengangguk.

"kamuu.. pasti anaknya Rock Lee?"

Ryou Lee mengangguk.

"dan, anaknya Hinata dan Naruto!"

Nashi mengangguk heran.

"dan.. ah! Inuzuka! Anaknya Kiba, ya?"

Hige memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"ya tuhan!" Shikamaru menghampiri Chourin. "Chourin? Kamu udah gede sekarang! Om liat kamu terakhir masih segede ini.." Shikamaru merentangkan jari-jarinya.

Chourin tersenyum, tapi nggak tau mesti ngomong apa.

"ini.. pasti! Pasti anaknya Tenten dan Neji Hyuuga!"

Naiten menatap curiga ke arah Shikamaru.

Nashi menarik tangan Shikari, "hey.. hey.. Shikari-chan! Jangan-jangan ayahmu punya jutsu buat tau nama orang tua, ya?"

Shikari menggeleng. "tou-san.. kok kenal orang tua mereka?"

"kenal dong. Mereka temen seangkatan tou-san di akademi. Oh ya, kalian nggak pulang buat makan siang?"

"Oh iya! Bisa-bisa diabisin tou-san!" Chourin menepuk dahinya. "aku pulang dulu ya!" dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Nashi-kun, pulang yuk?" ajak Naiten.

"loh? Nashi-kun dan Naiten-chan tinggal bareng?" tanya Shikari.

"kita kan sepupu.." Nashi menatap Shikari dengan bola mata putihnya. Lalu berjalan berdua dengan Naiten.

"aku juga pulang dulu, Om Nara. Shikari, Rishiru, Jaa-nee!"

Oshi berlari pulang. Meninggalkan tiga orang Nara di belakangnya.

"_well.. _hari ini kita nggak makan di rumah.." Shikamaru menggandeng tangan kedua anaknya, "kita makan di kedai langganan tou-san!"

* * *

**yakiniku Q..**

"wahahahahaa! Akhirnya, loe balik juga!" tawa Chouji yang menggelegar rasanya nyaris meruntuhkan dinding-dinding kedai yakiniku itu.

"iyalah.. gue kan cinta Konoha!" kata Shikamaru sambil menuang sake ke gelasnya.

Rasanya baru sebentar mereka pisah. Tau-tau, Shikari dan Rishiru udah ketemu lagi sama Oshi.

"loh? Rishiru-kun? Shikari-chan?" sapa Oshi waktu kembali bertemu dua temen barunya itu.

"Temari! Ketemu lagi!" sapa Ino dan kembali bercipika-cipiki dengan Temari.

"dan ini.." Temari menatap seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelah Chourin, "istrinya Chouji, ya?"

perempuan itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Akamichi Kana," Kana pun ikut bercipika-cipiki. Dan nggak lama kemudian, ibu-ibu ini udah asik bergosip.

"kaa-san! Kaa-san!" Oshi menarik baju ibunya, "katanya kita mau ketemu temen lama kaa-san?"

"itu.. Oshi-kun liat om yang di kuncir tinggi itu?" Ino menunjuk Shikamaru yang duduk di meja terpisah bareng Shino dan Chouji, "dia _team mate_ Kaa-san waktu abis lulus akademi"

"0oo.. sama kayak om Chouji ya?"

Ino mengangguk.

"hei, Shino.. liat tuh anakmu.." gumam Shikamaru yang sedikit mabuk.

Shino menatap Shikamaru, menanyakan 'kenapa' Cuma dengan deheman singkat, "Hmm?".

"ngeliat dia sekali, gue langsung tau dia anak loe.. tapi begitu dia ngomong, gue tau itu anaknya Ino!"

"haha.. iya bener.." Chouji mengangguk setuju, "kayak ngeliat Shino versi doyan ngomong!"

"rese' loe berdua!" Shino menenggak minumanya.

"woah!"

semua menatap ke arah suara itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan pipi bergambar taring merah tersenyum ke arah mereka. Di tanganya, dia menggandeng seorang cewek berambut coklat hitam dengan poni dimiringkan. _Headband _kirigakure diikatkan ke lehernya(**AN: **aufa.. deskripsinya aku liat di fic-nya suigetsu. Ga apa2 kan?). Sementara dipipinya, terlihat tatoo yang sama dengan laki-laki yang menggandengnya.

"Oshi-kun! Shikari-chan! Rishiru-kun!" Hige berlari menghampiri teman-temanya. "kita ketemu lagi!" dia nyengir lebar.

"Shikamaru! Kapan balik loe?!" sapa Kiba sambil ikut-ikutan duduk bareng-bareng.

"baru kemaren. Ini istri loe?"

"yup, kenalin, Ini Ryoushin." Kiba tersenyum ke istrinya.

"Ryoushin! Sini!" Ino memanggil.

"Kib, aku kesana dulu ya?" Ryoushin meminta izin ke suaminya.

Kiba mengangguk sambil menarik pelan tangan istrinya, membuat Ryoushin membungkuk sedikit dan mencium lembut pipinya, "oke."

"gila.. gue kangeen banget sama loe semua.." pipi Shikamaru kini memerah karena pengaruh sake.

"gue juga. Nggak ada lagi temen yang ngajakin gue ngeliat awan sejak loe ke Suna" jawab Chouji.

"itu apaan sih? ribut banget di luar?" geram Kiba.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. di luar emang sedikit ribut. penasaran, Shikamaru menengok keluar.

"pergi! Aku Cuma mau makan ramen sebentar! Kalian nggak perlu ikut-ikutan!"

"tapi Rokudaime-sama.."

"nggak ada tapi-tapian! Ayolah.. aku berhak dapet sedikit privasi, kan?"

"bukan begitu, Rokudaime-sama.."

"Hei Naruto, _cut it off! _Berisik tau nggak!" omel Shikamaru, menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu Yakiniku-Q.

"wohoo! Shikamaru! Apa kabar, men!!" sapa Naruto.

"baek, dong. _What's up_? Ribut banget!"

"ini, ANBU-ANBU rese'! masa mereka mau ngikutin gue makan Ramen segala. _I need a little privacy, y'know!_"

"loh? Itu kan tugas mereka, ngelindungin loe. Gimana sih!"

"hiih! Pokoknya bubar! _Dissmissed!_"seru Naruto, mulai kesel.

"iya, Rokudaime-sama! _Njeh! Njeh!_" ANBU itu kayaknya mulai takut melihat mata Naruto yang mulai berubah merah. Dan buru-buru menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"_finally.._" Naruto menghela napas lega. "loe nyampe kemaren ya, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil mencapit sepotong daging dengan sumpitnya.

"sorry ya.. kemaren gue rencana mau dateng ke rumah loe. Tapi sibuk banget!" Naruto meletakkan topi Hokagenya di meja. "_so? How's your new life_?"

shikamaru tertawa kecil, "_nothing special._ Eh, tadi gue ketemu anak loe!"

"ooh.. si Nashi-kun. Ganteng kan? Mirip bapaknya!" naruto nyengir lebar sambil menenggak sake di gelasnya.

"mirip banget! Sampe gue kira loe minum pil dari organisasi berjubah hitam dan berubah jadi kecil lagi! Semua mirip Kecuali matanya, byakugan."

"_yeah. Thank's to her mother,_" cowok pirang ini menyambar sepotong daging dengan sumpitnya. "kalian ngerasain nggak?"

"apa?" tanya Kiba sambil menuang sake ke gelasnya.

"rasanya baru kemaren kita masuk akademi. Dan nggak lama lagi, anak-anak kita masuk kesana! Rasanya.. aneh.."

Chouji menggangguk, setuju, "Ya, rasanya baru kemarin kita di hukum Iruka-sensei karena ketiduran di kelas.."

"atau bolos.." timpal Kiba.

"atau nggak ngerjain tugas.." tambah Shikamaru.

"kalo' dipikir-pikir, kita anak nakal, ya?" Naruto tertawa.

"nggak usah pake dipikir, emang kita pada bengal-bengal!" Kiba ikut ketawa.

"sadar nggak? Ini kayak tekad api," gumam Naruto, "setelah daun-daun berguguran, ada daun lain yang tumbuh,".

"yeah.. generasi baru. Mungkin ini akhir dari kita.. udah saatnya generasi baru bersemi di konoha.." Kiba mengangguk kecil.

"tapi sampai mereka mampu menanggung beban Konoha.. masih tugas kita untuk melindunginya.." Chouji menambahkan.

"ya, sebagai Shinobi Konoha..". Shikamaru menganggkat gelasnya, mengajak bersulang.

"yeah.. Shinobi Konoha.." ketiga temannya ikut mengangkat gelas.

* * *

Naruto baru aja pamit, katanya masih ada _paperwork_ yang harus dia selesain. Begitu juga Kiba dan ryoushin yang kewalahan karena Hige yang ketiduran. Temari udah membawa pulang Shikari dan Rishiru, begitu pula Ino dan Kana. Tinggalah Chouji dan Shikamaru berdua. Saling menungkan Sake ke gelas yang sudah kosong.

'BRUK!'

Chouji terkapar di atas meja, nggak kuat minum lagi.

"hey! Hey! Chouji! Jangan tepar disini! Mana kuat gue gendong loe sampe rumah!"

tapi Chouji nggak bergerak sama sekali. Pelayan Yakiniku-Q datang, menyerahkan Bon dan meminta bayaranya. Shikamaru membayarnya.

"maaf pak.. kita udah mau tutup.." kata pelayan itu.

"Chouji! Serius dong!" Shikamaru mengguncang badan temanya, tapi Chouji kayaknya udah nggak bernyawa.

Terpaksa. Shikamaru menggotong Chouji pulang. Bukan pekerjaan gampang. Badan Chouji nyaris dua kali besar badanya sendiri. Belum lagi, dia sendiri juga lagi mabuk.

"cho..chouji! _i'll kill you!_" geram Shikamaru sambil memapah tubuh Chouji.

"Shika..hik.. shikamaru.." gumam Chouji.

"kalau loe bisa ngomong, gimana kalo loe jalan sendiri?" tapi biarpun berkata begitu, Shikamaru tetap memapah tubuh sahabatnya itu.

"gue seneng loe balik.." gumam Chouji lagi.

"gue juga seneng bisa balik..

* * *

"Kana! Kana!" Shikamaru menggedor pintu rumah klan Akamichi.

Pintu terbuka, Kana muncul. "Chouji! Dasar!" Kana membantu Shikamaru memapah Chouji kedalam, mengantarnya ke kamar.

"Kana? Boleh minta air?" tanya Shikamaru setelah membaringkan Chouji. Kana segera berlari ke dapur.

"hei.. Shikamaru.." panggil Chouji pelan.

"apa?"

"loe tuh Shinobi paling hebat. Loe inget gue bilang itu waktu loe lulus ujian chuunin, kan?"

"he-eh.." jawab Shikamaru.

"dan loe temen gue yang paling hebat juga.." sambung Chouji.

"loe juga.." balas Shikamaru.

* * *

finally.. yeah.. finally chapter 3.. tadinya gue udah mikir, "_Enough! no more rookie stories! time for the kid!_" tapi ternyata nggak segampang itu. mana laptop gw harus hibernasi selain sabtu-minggu.. sebel!! yohaa.. Aufa.. jadi pinjem fic 'inuzuka's life'-mu deh.. abis kalo Kiba di pairing sama cawe laen, ntar marah lagi.. hhe.. R&R.. again and again..


End file.
